Rin no Oheya Hōmon
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 2 |previous = Nitori no Dōshitsu Nikki・10 Gatsu 似鳥の同室日記・10月 |next = Nitori no Dōshitsu Nikki・11 Gatsu 似鳥の同室日記・11月 |current track = 凜のお部屋訪問 }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |cast = Haruka Nanase (CV. Nobunaga Shimazaki) Rin Matsuoka (CV. Mamoru Miyano) Makoto Tachibana (CV. Tatsuhisa Suzuki) Nagisa Hazuki (CV. Tsubasa Yonaga) Rei Ryugazaki (CV. Daisuke Hirakawa) Gou Matsuoka (CV. Akeno Watanabe) Seijuro Mikoshiba (CV. Kenjiro Tsuda) Aiichiro Nitori (CV. Kouki Miyata) |script = |sound director = |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = September 25, 2013 |album = Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 2 |tracks = |price = |length = 4:56 |episodes = }} (凜のお部屋訪問 Rin’s Room Visit) is the ninth track of the drama CD Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 2. It was released on September 25, 2013. Translation Nagisa：“Rin’s Room Visit.” Nagisa：The joint practice sure was fun! Haruka：We haven’t swam with Samezuka since we had that first joint practice with them before Rei joined us. Gou：And your relationship with my brother was still rocky, so we left right after we finished practice. Rei：But today we’re visiting Rin-san’s room. Makoto：Yeah. I never expected Rin to allow it. Rin：Huh?! My room?! …Sure, I don’t mind. I’ll be right there after I’ve taken my shower, so go wait ahead of me. Gou：My brother’s room! I can’t wait! Haruka：You’ve never been there either, Gou? Gou：Of course not! Samezuka Academy is an all-boy’s school, so a girl can’t just go barging into their dormitories. [Nagisa knocks] Nagisa：We’re coming in! Makoto：So this is Rin’s room, huh? Rei：It’s pretty messy… Nagisa：There’s a photo at the bedside. Gou：Whose photo? Whose photo?! Haruka：[picks it up] This is… Rei：/MAKOTO/Nagisa：Gou-chan?! Gou：Brother put my photo in a photo stand? Nagisa：Rin-chan must really love you, Gou-chan. Rei：That’s a little gross though… Gou：What are you saying, Rei-kun?! It’s only natural for my brother to care so much for his precious, precious little sister. Rei：But there are photos over here too… Nagisa：Wow, you’re right! Photos all over the desk! Makoto：All of Gou-chan… Haruka：There isn’t a single photo of us. Gou：Now, now, Haruka-senpai! Don’t be jealous! Nagisa：Huh? I see a magazine peeking out from under the bed. Rei：Nagisa-kun, don’t! You mustn’t touch that! There’s only one type of book that boys hide underneath their beds! Nagisa：Like what? *stare* Rei：Eh? That is… um… Don’t look at me with those eyes full of pure innocence! Makoto：T–That’s right! You shouldn’t look at those! Gou：What is it?! I want to know! Rei：You don’t want to know! Makoto：Let’s pretend we didn’t see it, okay? Gou：I want to see it! Haruka：I want to see it, too! Makoto：Not you too, Haru! Gou：As his little sister, I take full responsibility for looking at it! [grabs for it] Makoto：No, don’t! Rei：The space underneath the bed is holy ground for men! It’s not for other people to touch– Gou：Got it! Makoto/Rei：Ahhhh! Gou：T–This is… Makoto/Rei：Eh?! Haruka：Monthly Muscle Magazine! Makoto/Rei/Nagisa：Ehhhhhhh?! Gou：I buy this every month! I didn’t know my brother read it too! Makoto：You read Monthly Muscle Magazine too, huh, Gou-chan… Nagisa：[flips through] “Special feature on running, the extensor crappy uterus muscle”… Makoto：Nagisa? It’s extensor carpi ulnaris muscle. Umm, and… “For this autumn’s trend… we will further examine the charm of the sternocleidomastoid muscle”…? Rei：T–There are a lot of muscle pictures in there… Nagisa：Does Rin-chan have a muscle fetish too? Haruka：Maybe it’s so he has something to talk about with Gou? Makoto：Sibling love, huh? Rei：That kind of sibling love is just icky… Nagisa：But there’s a normal magazine of idol gravure photos over here. Gou：[looks] Ehh, my brother looks at this kind of stuff? Shock. Rei：No, I think your brother finding out that his younger sister looks at muscle magazines would be the bigger shock… Nagisa：Hey, there’s an envelope with a half-written letter in it here! Rei：It has a heart sticker on it! Gou：A love letter?! Haruka：Who was Rin writing that to? Nagisa：It’s addressed to… Rei：Wai— Don’t, Nagisa-kun! You shouldn’t be looking at other people’s love letters! Nagisa：Eh?! This is addressed to Gou-chan! Gou：Me?! Rei：There’s something definitely wrong here! What brother in his right mind uses a heart sticker in a letter to his sister?! Haruka：Wait! This isn’t Rin’s handwriting! Makoto：You’re right! And now that I have a better look at it, it says “To Gou-kun”! Gou：Gou… kun…? Rei：You don’t mean…? Mikoshiba：[barges in] Hey, what’s wrong with you people! Don’t enter other people’s rooms without– I–It’s you, Gou-kun! This is perfect, I was actually writing you a letter! I–I was wondering if you’d like to go see a movie with me this Sunday– Gou：Um… sorry, no. Mikoshiba：–I thought so. Rin：Those guys are late. Nitori：Yeah, they aren’t coming. Rin：Actually… I don’t know why, but I’m getting this overwhelming urge to punch Captain to the ground… Why is that?Translation by onkeikun References Navigation |color2 = #caedf2 |font color = #000000}} Category:Drama Track Category:Free! Drama Track Category:Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 2